The Toe of the Mistle
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: Robin finds himself in a bit of a fluster over Christmas time when Starfire wants him to teach her all about mistletoes... Christmas RobStar one-shot.


**Little RobStar one-shot I came up with for Christmas. Hope you like. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

"Glorious!"

Starfire stood in the centre of the lounge in Titans Tower. She gazed around the room, her green eyes shining with wonder.

The Teen Titans' home ha been looking a lot brighter an cheerier for the past few weeks. At the start of the winter, the young heroes had decorated the place from top to bottom. The red-haire girl took in the colourful lights which festooned the walls and the cheerful ornaments which filled empty spaces. What was most intruding of all to the Tameranean was the enormous tree that stood in one corner of the room, its branches covered in shiny balls and sparkling illuminations while a large golden star sat beautifully at the very top.

None of this was quite as bizarre to Starfire as it had been during her first December on Earth. Her kind friends had taken the time to tell her that all this was for a special day which was coming up later in the month. Having experienced it for herself now, the young princess was most certainly looking forward to Christmas. The sight of the decorations in her home reminded her it was coming soon, which lifted her ever-cheerful mood even higher.

Yet there was still something about this time of the year she was yet to hear about. The beautiful foreigner had heard about such a thing a few times, but had never gotten around to experience it for herself. Always curious to learn about customs of Earth, she had decided she was going to ask one particular friend to teach her about it, knowing he would tell her all she wished to know.

"Hey, Star!"

Hearing her name being addressed by the very person she was thinking of, Starfire quickly spun around, her face instantly lighting up when she saw who had spoken to her..

"Robin!" she cried happily. "Greetings!"

Robin grinned upon seeing how delighted the princess was to see him. It always made him feel good to see he was able to bring a smile to her face. He stepped away from the doors he had walked through, crossing the lounge to stand in front of his best friend.

"I see you're checking out all the stuff we put up for Christmas," he said.

"Yes. On my home planet, we never had such an occasion to put up wonderful decorative ornaments or celebrate being with our most treasured companions." Starfire looked around at the festive sights which filled their house, a soft smile on her face. "It is most glorious."

The Boy Wonder's eyes shone behind his mask. It always warmed his heart to see the girl he most cared about experiencing Christmas. Ever since she had come down to Earth from Tamaran, he was not going to let one year pass by without her expierencing the most wonderful occasion for all. All he ever wanted was to make her happy.

That was how greatly she meant to him.

"So, are you more familiar with the traditions of Christmas now compared to when you first arrived on Earth?"

"Yes! I am now aware that it is expected at this time of the year to bring a pine tree into the house to cover it with colourful balls and lights!"

"That's right!" Robin couldn't help letting off a laugh, remember how confused Starfire had been during her first Christmas when she had seen Cyborg dragging a tree into Titans Tower. "You know that now!"

"And I believe we are to hold a special banquet on the day of Christmas, yes?"

"That all depends!" Robin chuckled. "Remember last year when we went to have our Christmas dinner - to find it had all been eaten while our backs were turned!"

"Indeed, I recall!"

Starfire giggled - amused by the memory of how every piece of the Christmas dinner which Raven had been prepared for them the year before had been completely devoured by Beast Boy - before dropping her gaze to fidget with her fingertips.

"Yet there is still one thing I do not know about relating to Christmas..."

Robin blinked, taking in Starfire's unexpected words, before reaching out to gently place a hand onto her shoulder.

"Well you know who to ask! C'mon, Star! You know you can always turn to me whenever there's something you want to learn about!"

Starfire gazed at her best friend, smiling very gratefully at him as she placed her hand on his own, feeling extremely warm inside over how close the two of them were.

"Thank you, Robin..."

For a moment, the pair just stood there. They gazed into one another's eyes as their hands locked with one another's. On realising what she was doing however, Starfire broke the contact. She turned away from the boy, hoping she had not just embarrassed him as her cheeks faintly turned red. She softly took a breath, then let out the question on her mind.

"What is the toe of the mistle?"

Robin's eyes instantly went wide behind his mask. He was astonished that Starfire was asking him of all people about such a thing. He could hardly believe she had still not learnt it. His lips trembled as he tried to speak, struggling to get the words out.

"A t-t-toe..." he stammered, "of a m-m-mistle?"

"Yes, Robin." Still facing away from the Boy Wonder, Starfire did not notice how her innocent question had sent him into such a shocked state. "A toe of the mistle?"

"You mean..." Robin felt his knees weaken, causing his legs to shake in his nervousness as he swallowed hard, trying to compose himself. "You mean a m-m-_mistletoe_, Star!"

Starfire nodded slowly, gazing dreamily into space as she wondered what Robin was about to tell her - still not realising how flustered she had caused him to become.

"Please, Robin. What is this toe of the mistle?"

"Well, uhh... It's, uhh... Um..."

Robin had no idea how to explain what the Tamaranean desired to learn about. He didn't know how she would react if he told her. For a brave hero who would stop at nothing to face the most dangerous threats to Jump City, he wasn't at all confident at explaining to his best friend what people did during Christmas with mistletoes.

Especially when it was something he wished he could do with her.

"Well, a mistletoe, Star... It's like, well... You see, it's..."

No matter how he tried, Robin just simply find a way to explain what Starfire wanted to learn about. The redhead remained stood before him. She patiently waited for her reliable friend to teach her what she wanted to learn about.

"It's... It's... It's..."

In all his nervousness, Robin glanced all around from the spot where he was - before something caught his eye, making them both fill with shock as he stared towards it, his mouth falling open as he pointed out towards it.

"It's_ that!_"

Starfire snapped out of her state of wonder. She turned towards Robin to find he was pointing up to the ceiling with an aghast look. Confused, the young princess lifted her gaze to see what had caught his attention.

There, hanging from the ceiling, dangling right above where the pair of them stood together, was a tiny piece of a green plant.

"_That's a mistletoe!_" Robin burst out.

"Oh? Why is it placed up on there, Robin? Should it not be located down here?"

Starfire stared up at the mistletoe above them, a curious glint in her green eyes, before lifting her feet off the floor as she took flight. "I shall retrieve the toe of the mistle before it falls..."

"No, Star!" Robin suddenly cried out, raising his hands in a flash. "Wait! Don't bring the mistletoe down! Leave it there where it is!"

Starfire instantly stopped on her friend's order. She hovered in the air as she peered down towards him with a puzzled stare, her head right underneath the mistletoe.

"Why?" she asked.

"The mistletoe is supposed hanging from the ceiling!" Robin lowered his arms, feeling his stomach overflow with nerves as he dropped his gaze to avoid Starfire's. "That's what people do with them..."

Starfire blinked, finding it strange that anyone would think to hang a tiny piece of plant fom so high up. She stared up at the tiny leaves and petals, sinking away from the as she lowered herself back down towards the ground, landing before Robin to stand in front of him once again.

"The toe of the mistle ... is supposed to be like that?" she questioned innocently.

"Yeah... You see, on Christmas, people hang mistletoes above them..." Robin paused, lifting his gaze to stare at the redhead's beautiful face. "So they can stand under them together..."

Starfire stared back at Robin in silence, trying to digest what he was teaching her. She looked back up towards the very object the two of them were discussing. Upon seeing it above them, her face brightened up as she realised something.

"Just like we are!" she exclaimed, sending her excited gaze back to the Boy Wonder. "We are underneath the toe of the mistle, Robin!"

"Yes..." Robin smiled nervously. "We certainly are, Star!"

"And then, when two people are underneath the toe of the mistle together..." Starfire's smile widened, eager to learn everything about mistletoes down to the very last detail. "...what do they do?"

The knot in Robin's stomach tightened. He still didn't know how to explain to the Tamaranean what people did when underneath mistletoes...

...much like how the two of them were that very moment. How was she going to react?

"Well, uh, when two people are um, underneath the toe of the mistle-I mean, under the mistletoe..."

"Yes? Starfire whispered softly, her eyes twinkling as she learned closely to hear. "Then what?"

"Well, they, um... They, like, er... They, sorta, um..."

Once again, Robin couldn't get out an explanation of what Starfire wanted to know. He was too afraid of how she would possibly react. He was certain as soon as she learned what people did under mistletoes, she would immediately get herself out from underneath the one she was standing below with him that moment.

"Um... Uh... Er..."

"Robin?"

The Boy Wonder realised that Starfire was staring at him with a confused look. Her beautiful green eyes were full of puzzlement over him standing before her, stammering away It was clear she was deeply confused as to why he was hesitating to tell her what she was relying on him to teach her about.

Robin sighed. He knew there was no way he could tell her what they were supposed to do under the mistletoe...

...which meant he was going to have to show her.

Cupping Starfire's face in his hands, Robin pulled her towards him to press his lips deeply against her own. The young princess's eyes instantly widened. She was highly astounded by what her precious friend was doing to her. Her heart raced inside her chest as she felt his lips against hers, closing her eyes to do the same back to him.

The two young superheroes stood together under the mistletoe with their lips sealed for half a minute. It felt like an eternity to them, however, before they final broke away, the lounge filling with the sounds of their soft panting.

As Robin stood before Starfire, he felt his cheeks burning over what he had just down to her. He could not believe he had just done such a thing to the wonderful gilr he gazed about. His stomach was filling with nerves again over how she was going to react. With wide eyes, he stared worriedly towards her from behind his mask, finding that her own face was just as red as her hair.

"And that's..." he wheezed, struggling to speak from all the adrenaline he was going through, as well as how agitated he was. "That's what people do ... under the mistletoe, Starfire..."

Starfire's mouth hang open at the boy who had just passionately kissed her. She was beside herself not only from learning what people did with mistletoes, but also over how Robin had done such a thing to her. It made her feel in a way like no other. There was no way she wasn't going to let him know what she was thinking towards him that very moment.

Robin saw the girl open her mouth to let out her reaction over what he just did to her. He gulped, tensing up fearfully as he closed his eyes tight, waiting for the axe to fall.

"That was ... _glorious!_"

"Eh?!"

Robin opened his eyes widely with disbelief. He saw that Starfire was smiling brightly in his direction. The Boy Wonder was astounded by her reaction. He had never seen his beautiful friend so happy.

"You liked it, Star?" he exclaimed.

"No, Robin, I did not like it..." Starfire gently cupped Robin's face in her hands as he had done to her, bringing brightly at him as she caressed his cheeks with her thumbs. "I _loved_ it!"

Now it was Robin's turn to feel his heartbeat increasing speed. It was hammering rapidly in all the emotion he was going through that very moment. Starfire's reaction to what he had done to her was nowhere near what he had been expecting. He had not expected her to like sharing such a thing with him. He gazed at her wordlessly as he felt her stroke his cheek - smiling at her in all the elation he was feeling.

He was so happy she had loved their kiss under the mistletoe.

He had loved it too.

"Thank you for teaching me all about the toe of the mistle, Robin."

"Anytime, Star! I'm always happy to teach you about anything!"

"I enjoyed learning what such wonderful things are used for - so much so..." Still caressing Robin's face with her thumbs, Starfire used her hands to pull her face towards her own. "...I wish to use it again with you..."

Robin blinked with surprise, but before he could say anything, he felt Starfire's lips crash against his own. Not minding at all, he closed his eyes. The Boy Wonder wrapped his arms tightly around the girl he loved as he kissed her deeply. The princess returned the embrace she locked herself with the hero she adored. The young pair locked themselves passionately together as they kissed one another with all their love for each other.

It was going to be a while before the two loving superheroes were going to move themselves from under the mistletoe.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Sorry if it wasn't good! ^^;**

**Hope you have a wonderful Christmas! May all your wishes come true! :)**


End file.
